


mr. e.

by kaibaboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Well sort of lol, handjobs, lapslock, like very slight, post-dsod, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibaboy/pseuds/kaibaboy
Summary: yugi has attempted to keep his relationship with seto secret from most of his friends, especially jounouchi and honda, who he now lives with. after a damning freudian slip, his two best friends become increasingly curious about his love life, and are aching to find out who yugi's 'mystery man' really is.seto feeds their curiosity in an ... interesting way.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	mr. e.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short and sweet!!! clearly that did not happen!!
> 
> also hi hello welcome to my first fic on this new account and my first yugioh fic in literally 7 years! seto and yugi are my two favourite beans in the entire world and i love them so much and wish them eternal happiness. they are madly in love and you cannot tell me otherwise, thanks. i hope you enjoy this rollercoaster of a read lmao, i worked really hard on it. harder than i meant to :^)
> 
> also, please excuse any errors! i might have slacked a bit on proofreading bc i was really excited to post this. i'll give it a more thorough read and go through and fix any potential mistakes when i can. 
> 
> one more thing: honda refers to watching 'football' at one point in the story, and that's referring to what americans call soccer! not the other thing.
> 
> enjoy! ♡

for the first time in a long, long while, yugi feels normal. 

he’s still the ‘famed’ king of games, of course; and people still recognize and stop him rather frequently for photos or autographs on their cards, but that has long since become routine. even then, he can’t bring himself to take any of it for granted — despite how often things like that occur for him these days, he’s still genuinely surprised and eternally grateful that duelists from seemingly all skill levels respect and admire him, and know his story. it’s nothing short of an honour, and that fuzzy feeling it gives him makes up for how brash and inconvenient some instances of these ‘fan’ encounters can be. 

that aside, his life has reached a level of normalcy in which he can take both comfort and pride. it had been an entire year since atem’s soul had left him, and though he’s still managing the difficult and conflicting emotions his partner’s departure had left him with, he’s in a good place. the frightening catastrophe diva brought upon domino city is now half a year into the past, and yugi has since been able to process the events and what they meant, and move on. the game shop is doing well, all of his friends are flourishing and succeeding after finishing high school, and duel monsters has become more of a fun and mentally-stimulating pastime again, rather than a constant life-or-death situation. 

one of the most notable changes that occurred over the last six months, though, was that yugi, jounouchi, and honda chose to move in together into a cozy apartment near the more populated edge of domino. yugi still visits and helps his grandfather at the game shop, of course, but now that he’s an adult, it had gotten a little awkward and inconvenient to continue to stay there with him and yugi’s mother. he’d simply wanted some breathing space, though as often as he’s at the game shop helping out, it’s almost like he’d never left in the first place. 

living with his best friends was a good decision for him, though. he didn’t want to be on his own and jounouchi and honda were already planning on living together, anyways, and invited yugi to join them once he’d started talking about how he was looking into moving out of the game shop. since then, the trio have been comfortable and happy in their own little corner of the world, navigating adulthood with each other’s support and keeping one another entertained on otherwise boring nights in. 

the one downside, though, was that honda and jounouchi could be just as nosy as yugi’s grandfather and mother. maybe even more so. 

they’ve both got full-time jobs, so they aren’t bugging yugi about the more personal aspects of his life as constantly as they could be, but nevertheless, they still manage to be disturbingly interested in what yugi is — or isn’t — doing in the bedroom. neither of them are dating, at least to yugi’s knowledge (which he can rely on pretty comfortably, as he’s sure the moment they manage to find someone of interest, they’d tell every person they knew), but they seem to constantly look for excuses to equip yugi with unnecessary and un-asked-for ‘love advice’, or gods forbid, ‘ _sex advice_.’ 

contrary to popular belief, yugi is not a prude. he’s just a bit shy, and easily embarrassed — and those topics are something he’d rather not get into as casually as jounouchi and honda bring them up. 

it probably doesn’t help that he’s keeping a pretty big secret from them, either. 

after diva had been defeated, yugi found himself drawn very intensely to a certain rich genius; one that just so happened to dedicate his career as a duelist to defeating and humiliating him. to be fair, seto’s grudge seemed to be against atem more than yugi himself, if how hard seto had taken it when atem finally made it to the afterlife was anything to go by. but, strangely, that was something yugi found himself bonding over with seto — the ornery ceo would never admit it, but yugi could tell it was happening. after all they had been through together, yugi felt like he was finally getting through to seto, like the other man was finally starting to let him in. the incident from six months ago had only made that clearer than ever. 

and, truth be told, yugi had always had a bit of a crush on seto. after battle city, at least. 

according to mokuba, the older kaiba had developed such advanced technology that he managed to finesse his way into the afterlife and challenge atem one last time. somehow, the news hadn’t truly surprised yugi. mokuba claimed seto would not disclose the outcome of their duel after he had returned, but yugi cared more that he’d managed to come back from such a dangerous journey through space and time in one piece. whatever had happened between seto and atem was none of his business. atem wasn’t dwelling within him anymore, and he had long since accepted that going their separate ways really meant going their separate ways.

he did notice that there was something almost … mellow about seto, though. the ceo was still his arrogant and authoritative self, of course (and perhaps yugi wouldn’t have him any other way), but it appeared as though something deep within him had been resolved, some much-needed closure acquired. yugi liked to see that. seto had enough to stress over in his life.

the two of them had started something of a relationship after seto had returned from the afterlife, and ‘officially’ began dating a month or so later. it surprised yugi that seto was even open to dating, but he was relieved to know that the connection between them was real and deep, and not just a one-sided trick of his own lovesick heart. what hadn’t surprised yugi, though, is that seto is a caring and considerate boyfriend, and a passionate lover. of course, the ridiculously tall man has his own, unique fashion of showing love and affection, but yugi had picked up on it right away. it’s part of why they work together, yugi supposes; he doesn’t expect anything unrealistic out of seto, and he can appreciate and understand the somewhat unconventional ways his partner can open up and be present with him. 

despite how happy they are in their relationship, though, it’s been kept carefully under wraps. seto has made it clear that he honestly doesn’t care what any classless publication or biased news network has to say about their relationship, but yugi had wanted to take some time to really settle in and get familiar with their love before letting the rest of the world in on even a fraction of what they have. he isn’t ashamed or embarrassed of his relationship with seto at all, but if there’s anything he’d learned over the past few years, it’s that he never wants to risk losing anyone so closely intertwined with his soul ever again. he and atem had never been romantic with one another, but their bond was indescribably deep and it meant more than anything to him. now that he finally has something that precious again, he isn’t sure if he wants to open it up to even the slightest risk. perhaps it’s paranoia, and yugi has been trying to work through those fears, but he hasn’t quite yet found himself able to climb over this wall. 

nevertheless, he can tell the people around him are starting to notice something. mokuba was the first to find out, which didn’t surprise yugi at all, considering the fact that he and seto literally live in the same house (even if it’s the size of a castle and yugi probably wouldn’t be able to hear if mokuba yelled his name from his bedroom down the massive hallway). not only that, but mokuba was the only person to receive any affection from seto for quite a long time, and understands his older brother’s ways of showing and expressing love very well — and through the handful of interactions he’d witnessed between seto and yugi after they became romantically involved, it was easy for him to tell that yugi was someone seto had let into his heart. 

the confrontation had literally been so simple and straightforward that, if yugi had before had any doubts about the kaiba brothers being related, they were crushed in that moment. 

_‘ hey, yugi-san. can i ask you something? ’_

_‘ oh, sure, mokie-chan. what is i-? ’_

_‘ you’re dating my big brother, aren’t you? ’_

yugi distinctly remembers nearly choking on an ice cube as he’d swallowed way too much iced coffee in his startled, visceral response to the rather accusatory question. 

apparently, even some of the employees at kaibacorp had pieced it together as well, specifically the ones that work closest to seto, and handle his ever-so-hectic schedule and events calendar. seto is so organized that even when he and yugi go out to have lunch together while he’s still on the clock, he has somebody put it down. 

on yugi’s end, though, he still hadn’t managed to tell his friends. not willingly, at least. anzu figured it out pretty quickly, despite being overseas; she claimed yugi literally glowed like a christmas tree or swooned like a lovesick schoolboy on the occasion their conversations drifted to anything even mildly seto-related. luckily for yugi, jounouchi and honda are not as emotionally perceptive as anzu. but, as before stated, they _are_ just as nosy. 

yugi returns home after a shift at the game store, and a lunch date with seto in-between, to jounouchi and honda arguing over what to watch on the television. sighing, yugi sets his bag down and hangs up his jacket, shoving his feet into his slippers as he approaches the quarreling pair. 

“what in the world is going on here?”

“yug, thank god you showed up,” jounouchi starts, shoving honda’s face with his hand, “tell this bastard that i’ve been waiting all day to watch _cake boss_ and he can take a hike!”

yugi sighs once more, placing his hands on his hips and taking the tiniest step back to try to avoid being pulled into their squabble. “honda-san, you know jou-san likes to watch his show on tuesday evenings. can’t you watch tv in your room?”

“but yugi,” honda starts, prying jounouchi’s hand off of his face, “i told him yesterday that my football team is playing tonight and that i need to see it on the big screen! the tv in my room isn’t big enough to really _experience_ the game, you know?”

as much as yugi loves both of his friends, and he loves them very, very dearly, it can get exhausting to constantly have to settle their intemperate disagreements. he knows it’s just the way the two of them tick, but it takes a lot out of yugi to listen to them get into it over the smallest things, and then go back to being the best and most loving of friends like nothing had even happened just minutes later. he doesn’t want to take sides, he never does, but he’s had a long day and he wants to retreat to his room to recharge as soon as possible. 

“jou-san, can you watch your show in your room so honda-san can have the big screen? just for tonight?” 

“but —” jounouchi pouts, looking between honda and yugi’s very different expressions. but yugi is giving him those powerful puppy eyes of his, and jounouchi finds himself giving in without much a fight this time, getting up from the couch with an indignant sigh. “alright, alright,” he agrees, though not without throwing a pillow at honda, “but we’re not doing this again next tuesday, you got that?” 

“yeah, yeah,” honda waves him off, quickly changing the channel, “sure thing, jou. enjoy your show.”

“jeez, it’s like i have a sacrifice a damn virgin around here to be able to enjoy anything,” jounouchi grumbles, shuffling towards the hall where their bedrooms are located, “you’d better watch out, yug,” he annexes, snickering along with honda. 

yugi rolls his eyes, turning to head into the kitchen. “that wouldn’t work.”

just as he finishes going through the fridge and setting the carton of milk out on the counter, yugi realizes exactly what he’d just said. he turns to see honda and jounouchi standing in the kitchen entryway, staring at him with wide eyes.

yugi’s face goes pink almost instantly. “wh-what?”

“are you saying you’re not a virgin anymore, yugi?” honda asks, making his way into the kitchen. he’s followed by jounouchi, who looks as though he’s wondering the same thing. both of them have long since forgotten about their respective programs. 

backed into a corner, yugi blinks a few times as he tries to think of every possible thing he could say to avoid telling the outright truth. he knows where this is going. they’re going to want to know who, what, when, where, and why. maybe even _how_ , too. 

“c’mon, yug, it’s a simple yes or no question,” jounouchi points out, a wicked smile starting to form on his face. _dear various gods._

huffing, yugi gives in. “okay, fine. yes, i’m not a virgin anymore. does it really matter all that much?” 

the way honda and jounouchi immediately start hollering and shouting and wolf-whistling makes yugi’s face go from slightly pink to cherry red, even if he’d been expecting it. “come on, guys,” he begs, pouring half a glass of milk to try to distract himself from how embarrassed he is right now, “it’s not that big of a deal.”

“oh, but it is, yugi!” honda says, and jounouchi agrees loudly, “come on, tell us all about it! who was it? what happened? _how_ was it?”

“honda-san!” yugi gasps, horrified, “please don’t ask those things!” 

“we just wanna know, yug, c’mon!” jounouchi prods, and by now, both he and honda have taken seats at the barstools on the side of the kitchen counter, staring expectantly up at yugi, who is standing like a deer caught in headlights on the other side. 

yugi hesitates a moment, and then exhales deeply. “okay … i’ll tell you. i’ve been seeing … a guy, for the past few months. we really like each other, and i lost my virginity to him a little after we started dating, because i knew he was special. there, is that enough?”

honda and jounouchi sit in visible shock, eyes wide and mouths agape. yugi starts to awkwardly drink his milk, and by the time he’s finished, jounouchi has recovered first. 

“what’s all this secret boyfriend business, yug? you don’t want us to know who it is?”

“yeah,” honda adds, arching an eyebrow, “i mean, we want to be happy for you and support you. seems like you really like this guy; you always talked about how you were ‘waiting for the right person’ in high school.”

yugi’s cheeks start heating up again at that remark, and he nods his head. “i do really like him. he _is_ the right person. it’s just — it’s difficult to explain. it’s not that i don’t want you guys to know, you’re my best friends and i trust you more than anything, and want to share important things in my life with you. it’s just … i guess i’m just not ready to tell you, yet.”

the two men still look thoroughly confused, but they’ve watched yugi struggle through his words enough to know that it wouldn’t be wise to pry when he’s like this. they exchange wordless glances, and honda clicks his tongue. 

“okay, yugi. we can respect that … but i still really want to know. the suspense is killing me.”

“yeah, i’m trying to think of every single guy i know and i can’t imagine you dating any of ‘em,” jounouchi admits, leaning on his hand. 

“well, thinking was never exactly your strong suit,” honda jeers, and jounouchi just about growls at him. 

“why you—”

“guys,” yugi cuts in, hoping to avoid _another_ fight, “thank you for respecting my feelings. i’ll tell you soon, okay? it just has to be the right time.”

“can you give us a hint?” jounouchi asks, leaning in a little closer, “also, you never told us how the sex was.” 

yugi looks mortified once more, and his two best friends start laughing again. “no hints, just for that.” 

“aww, come on!” jounouchi complains, and honda elbows him. 

“use your head, jou; obviously the sex was good if yugi’s still seeing this guy months later.”

“oh, yeah!” jounouchi snickers, and yugi immediately starts to storm off to his room to avoid dying of embarrassment. 

“i bet he’s hung like a horse!” honda yells after yugi, he and jounouchi laughing louder when the smaller man whimpers distantly in response. 

“guys, stop it!” 

_well, they aren’t wrong_.

♡

“oh, seto-kun,” yugi moans, incisors catching his own lower lip as his lover kisses a line of fire down his neck, all the way to his collarbone. the smaller man arches on the bed when seto’s hot mouth closes around his nipple, alternating between sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue, every little action eliciting soft, pleasured sounds from yugi. 

the smaller man is totally naked and writhing on seto’s bed while seto himself is still fully clothed, for the most part, having only removed his signature white coat and the extra belts usually adorning his long, toned limbs. 

one of the much taller man’s gorgeous hands feels its way down from yugi’s other nipple, finding his hard cock and stroking it loosely, but enough to make yugi gasp and shiver with unbridled desire. it’s far from the first time, now, but seto somehow manages to make everything feel exciting and new, and yugi’s seemingly ever-increasing sensitivity enhances his lover’s natural talent. seto, ever the studious man, hadn’t taken long at all to find and memorize all of yugi’s weakest spots, and how to use them to drive his lover to the brink of pleasure-induced insanity. 

“please,” yugi whines, trying to pull at seto’s shirt but hopelessly distracted by the mouth on his nipple and the hand on his cock, “seto-kun, please, take it off.”

though he can’t see it, yugi _feels_ seto smirk around his skin. even so, the ceo ignores him for now, continuing is ministrations, his finger trailing down the other man’s perineum to ghost over his fluttering hole. the needy whine he receives in response to the barely-there touch is maddening, and he pulls away from yugi’s now mottled skin to look into those wide, violet eyes. yugi always wears his emotions so vividly on his face, and that’s one thing seto loves about him — even when dueling, the king of games struggles to keep a poker face when he comes up with an inventive strategy, or when he manages a lucky draw. this context, though, is seto’s favourite; perhaps he’s a tad bit self-centered, but he loves that he can make yugi feel sinfully good, and see the results plastered all over his face. his wide, sparkly eyes, his flushed cheeks, his parted lips. it never gets old. 

“this isn’t fair,” yugi mumbles, breath a little shaky as seto’s finger continues to tease his hole, “you ripped off all my clothes and kept all of yours on.”

“life isn’t fair, yugi,” seto tells him matter-of-factly, leaning down to kiss just below his lover’s ear, making the smaller man whine soft and high. 

seto’s shirt is so damn tight that it would be impossible for yugi to swiftly pry it off at this angle, and while he’s often very grateful for how the sleek black top highlights seto’s _gorgeous_ body, at times like this, he finds himself rather annoyed with it. seto notices, and is amused. 

“maybe i want to keep my clothes on,” seto’s unreasonably deep voice carries a teasing lilt that makes the fire in the pit of yugi’s stomach burn brighter, _hotter_ , “i’m a bit shy, you know.”

“liar,” yugi huffs, but there’s a giggle tucked away in his tone. his breath is quickly stolen, though, as a lubed finger makes its way inside of him, causing the younger duelist to let out a breathless, high-pitched cry. seto must have stealthily lubed up his fingers during that bit of banter, and caught yugi off guard. that’s just the way things go with him, though — kaibacorp’s ceo is notorious for keeping just about everyone on their toes. 

real words elude them for a while as seto focuses on fingering yugi open, and yugi’s brain is in too primal a state to think about anything besides his unbelievably hot boyfriend and how good said boyfriend is making him feel. the room is full of yugi’s deliciously soft and breathy moans, complemented by the occasional low sound of approval from seto, and it seems like somehow, both no time at all and several millennia have passed by the time three of seto’s long fingers can pump in and out of yugi with almost no resistance. yugi is a moaning _mess_ , and seto _loves_ when he gets like this. 

yugi can’t even bring himself to complain about seto’s obstructive state of dress, anymore, because the way his body is practically begging for seto to be inside of him overrides any other thoughts lingering in his brain. without having to exchange words, seto gets the hint, and quickly unbuckles his belt and unfastens his trousers. 

“you’re beautiful,” seto murmurs as he gets up onto his knees, strong arms carefully folding yugi in half, like the boy weighs nothing. it seems like a purely instinctive remark than something seto had actually planned to say to him, which makes it impossibly more meaningful. yugi doesn’t verbally respond, but he hopes the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at seto can communicate that he is thinking the exact same thing about his lover. 

seto’s cool blue eyes look even more intense than usual in the white river of moonlight that floods into his bedroom through the open curtains. the strong lines and deep curves of his broad chest and chiseled abdomen draw perfect highlights across his body, making him look like a god, or the masterful likeness of one, at the very least. 

the taller man frees his cock from the confines of his pants, and yugi can’t help but watch with interest as the hard shaft bobs slightly upon being released. he swallows tightly — they’ve done this several times at this point, but something makes him nervous every time, regardless. perhaps it’s their ridiculous size difference, yugi considers. seto always seems to be towering over him, even when they’re lying down, entangled in one another; his long limbs and strong frame encase yugi in a protective warmth, like he’d never let anything touch him. yugi remembers being concerned very briefly during their first time together that seto wouldn’t even fit inside of him without splitting him down the middle as easily as a ripe fruit. 

soft kisses distract yugi from his endless stream of thoughts, and suddenly his brain is back to the setting where only a mantra of _setosetosetoseto_ blares over any opposing thoughts. he moans sweetly as his lover’s lips and teeth trail up and down the leftmost column of his neck, surely leaving marks he’d have to remember to cover later on, so jounouchi and honda wouldn’t go crazy. 

a high cry is pulled from yugi’s throat as he registers the sudden, overwhelming sensation of seto’s cock slowly sinking inside of him, forcing his insides open despite the taller man’s diligent efforts toward prepping him earlier. the breathy moans start to become whiny sobs, and seto shushes yugi with apologetic kisses, despite knowing by now that the raw and emotional display just means that yugi is _really_ enjoying it. 

he waits a moment for his lover to adjust, so not to completely overwhelm him. then, once those teary violet eyes look up at him in a silent plea, he starts to thrust, plunging them both off the deep end of uninhibited passion. 

♡

“yo, yug!”

at the sound of jounouchi’s voice, yugi turns from where he’d just sat down on the couch, his messenger bag plopping down unceremoniously on the floor. he sees jounouchi coming down the narrow hallway, already dressed for work.

“jou-san? i thought you’d have left already,” yugi comments easily, head tilting to one side just slightly enough to convey his confusion.

jounouchi shakes his head, circling through the kitchen to pull something yugi doesn’t quite see from the refrigerator. “nah, i don’t have to go in ‘til 10 today, thank god. you must’ve come in late last night, i didn’t hear you before i knocked out.”

the softest, most subtle shade of pink dyes the apples of yugi’s cheeks. “oh, y-yeah. i got back just now, actually.” 

and it’s true, though he hadn’t spent the entire morning cuddling up with seto, much to his own chagrin. the ceo, of course, had to be up bright and early to start the day, and left yugi behind with a kiss, saying they’d meet later. one thing that was special about nights that yugi stayed over, however, was that he would often walk mokuba to school the following morning, just to give the boy some company. at first, seto really didn’t like the idea of mokuba being out in the open, as he usually either rides with seto or one of their chauffeurs, but he warmed up to it after seeing how much the younger kaiba genuinely likes spending time with yugi. at seto’s command, though, mokuba never goes anywhere without at least one bodyguard, which, after however many times the kid had been abducted by seto’s enemies, yugi could understand. 

it’s clear that mokuba doesn’t have many friends, though. there are a few kids he seems to cling to, but he isn’t nearly as popular as yugi had been expecting him to be, with being the younger brother of _seto kaiba_ , and all. but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. mokuba probably has almost as hard a time trusting people as seto does. 

“just now?” jounouchi asks, bringing yugi back into the moment as one of the older boy’s golden brows raises inquisitively. “where were you all ni—” the blonde stops himself before he even finishes asking the question, and a wide grin spreads across his face, to yugi’s horror. “oh, you were with your _mystery man_ , huh?”

huffing, yugi sinks into the couch, avoiding jounouchi’s suggestive gaze. “yes,” he answers truthfully, busying himself by going through the stack of fresh mail he’d brought in with him. there’s no point in lying, and yugi really doesn’t like being dishonest, anyway — he used to tell jounouchi and honda that he’d spent the night with his grandfather at the game shop, or even have ryuji (who anzu had ‘accidentally’ told about yugi and seto during one of their long-distance dates) cover for him, saying he was with him all night. the feeling of guilt at telling white lies would eat at him, though, despite how harmless they were — so he’s at least a little relieved he doesn’t have to deal with that anymore. 

jounouchi seems to squint at him a little, as if trying to see something more clearly, and yugi suddenly remembers that he’d removed his scarf upon entering the apartment, thinking jounouchi was gone. he slaps a hand over his neck, blushing vividly, but it’s too late; jounouchi bursts into laughter, which tells the younger that he’d seen the marks already.

“yug! oh man, it looks like the guy was trying to eat you!” 

“jou-san!” yugi whines, sinking even further into the couch. at least honda isn’t home to join in. 

jounouchi looks like he’s far from finished teasing, but his watch chimes and he immediately realizes he’s got to leave if he doesn’t want to be late for work. “ah, alright, i gotta head out. but damn, yug, you’d better cover that up, or your grandpa will think you got bitten by a vampire, or something.” 

another defeated whine comes from yugi, and jounouchi’s laughter echoes as he closes the front door behind him. 

♡

“so the dog is still an asshole, i see.” 

yugi blows raspberries at his boyfriend’s remark, shaking his head. “don’t say that, seto-kun. i think teasing is just part of how he shows affection.”

seto leans back in the chair across from yugi, eyes appearing to absentmindedly study the view of midday domino outside the restaurant window. the frosty blues shift back to yugi, though, and the ceo crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head from one side to another until he achieves a satisfying _pop_. “yeah, sure. i’d say you might as well just tell them, but i don’t think that would urge them to let up on you any.” 

interestingly enough, seto hasn’t tried much to persuade yugi into telling others about their relationship; he seems genuinely unbothered whether people know or not. yugi often wishes he had that kind of bravado. 

“i kind of want to tell them, but … i guess i’m just nervous.”

“about what?”

yugi hums, lips pressing into a tight line. “it’s hard to explain.”

seto’s gaze softens a little, his eyebrows lifting slightly behind his fringe. his low voice is quiet. “is this about what you’ve said before? about not wanting to risk losing anything?” 

the smaller man hesitates for just a moment before soundlessly nodding his head, staring down into his glass of water. 

seto sighs, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table, despite how often he tells mokuba it’s bad table manners to do so. “yugi. i can’t speak towards what you’ve been through with the pharaoh, or how it really affected you when he left, because i didn’t experience that. but, i know that your friends are important to you, and that you don’t like keeping secrets from them. you open yourself up to a risk every time you get out of bed in the morning. risks are just a part of life. but, i know for sure … that even if your friends still hate me, even if they don’t like that we’re together, or whatever else you’re afraid of, that i’m not going to leave you. alright?” 

yugi looks up at seto with soft, watery eyes — it’s more than evident that the other man’s words had touched him, and that they were exactly what he needed to hear. and despite the fact that someone could be watching seto, despite worrying that he could ruin the other duelist’s reputation with a single action, despite this deep-seated fear he has of letting the world in on what they’ve built together, out of worry that he can’t keep it safe anymore, yugi reaches across the table and brushes his fingers along seto’s wrist. 

seto smiles softly, moving his hand from where it rests under his chin to intertwine his fingers with yugi’s, letting their hands rest on the table so the shorter boy wouldn’t have to strain to reach him. 

“i love you, seto-kun,” yugi murmurs, squeezing the other’s much larger hand. 

seto looks surprised for half a second, but his tiny smile widens just enough for yugi to notice, and he squeezes back. “i love you, too, yugi.” 

♡

yugi returned somewhat late from the game shop; his grandfather had received a ton of new deliveries and, as he’s approaching his mid-seventies, needed some help stocking the various new items. after opening what felt like millions of boxes and kicking around a stepstool for the better part of the evening, yugi is rather exhausted, and wants nothing more than to fall into bed like a ton of bricks. 

“hey, yugi!” honda greets the smaller man from the couch, enthusiastic though his voice is low. as yugi turns around after hanging his coat up, he discovers why: jounouchi is fast asleep, half-cuddling honda while they watch _akira_ for what has to be the millionth time. yugi had watched it with them enough times to recognize the movie is about three-fourths of the way through. “where’ve you been?”

“honda-san,” yugi offers brightly, though his smile is tired, “i stayed late at the game shop to help grandpa stock some new arrivals, and it took way longer than expected. i feel like i could sleep for a thousand years.”

honda chuckles, and jounouchi stirs a little, but doesn’t wake up. “ah, i see. this one,” he gestures toward the sleeping blonde, “thought you ran off with your secret boyfriend, but i figured you’d at least call first.”

the smaller man genuinely giggles at that, shaking his head before removing his shoes and starting down the hall. “you’re right about that, i’d never just leave you guys without a word, don’t worry. i’m going to head to bed now, i’ll see you two in the morning.”

“you aren’t going to eat anything first?” honda asks, a mild concern visible across his features as his eyes follow yugi. 

“my mom made me dinner at the game shop,” yugi explains, “so i’m good to go. night!”

“oh, good! night, yugi!”

honda hears the soft click of yugi’s bedroom door closing behind him, and resumes watching the film, realizing then that he hadn’t paused it after yugi came in. he looks at jounouchi, who seems to be deep in slumber, and honda supposes he must have had a long day, too. it’s just like jounouchi to offer to watch a movie when he knows he’s on the brink of passing out. 

about half an hour goes by and the movie is nearly over, and just as honda starts cleaning up the coffee table and couch so yugi wouldn’t have to do it in the morning, there’s a knock at the door. 

confusion flashes through honda as he throws all of the snack wrappers and popcorn remnants in the garbage, wondering who on earth would be visiting at this hour. he certainly isn’t expecting anyone, and he hopes jounouchi hadn’t offered one of his hookups to stop by again — or even worse, pissed one of them off. however, a brief glance through the peephole quickly turns his confusion to utter shock. 

“kaiba?” he asks, opening the door, coming face-to-face with the taller man. “what are you doing here?”

seto really has to employ every ounce of self-restraint to not get annoyed with how honda asks him questions he doesn’t feel like answering. “is yugi here?” he cuts right to the chase, crossing his arms nonchalantly. 

“yeah, but he went to bed. whatever you want to bother him for, it’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow,” honda informs rather brashly, cocking a brow and mirroring seto’s pose unintentionally. 

a small, irritated sigh billows like smoke from seto’s nostrils, but he stops for a moment, an idea hatching in his mind. his lips spread into an almost wicked smirk, then, and his eyes take on a challenging glint as he looks down at honda. their height difference isn’t even _that_ significant, but seto has a talent for making people feel small, though honda would die before ever admitting it. 

“well, this is important,” seto responds, pushing his way past honda with an ease that shocks the other man. 

“hey! you can’t just _walk_ into our —”

“are you going to attempt to stop me?” seto dares, suddenly turning sharply around, making honda start, despite himself. 

honda’s gaze briefly travels to where jounouchi is somehow still asleep on the couch, before he finds seto’s annoyingly intimidating stare once more, and narrows his brown eyes at him. he knows from experience that attempting to reason with seto kaiba is almost always futile, but he gives it a shot, regardless, hoping that this would be one of those rare, miraculous instances where the ceo decides to listen to someone other than himself. 

“kaiba, yugi was really tired when he got home, he had a really long day. you ought to let him rest. i’m sure he wouldn’t be happy to be woken up from getting some much-needed rest just whatever you want from him.”

seto pauses for a moment, a moment that seems to fill honda with hope, and then rolls his eyes. how clueless could yugi’s friends _really_ be? “actually, i think he’ll be really happy to see me. i’m not here to ‘bother’ him, so just mind your business, honda.” 

with that, seto turns on his heel and makes his way down the short corridor, not sparing honda another glace. 

honda watches him carefully, unsurety caught like a lump in his throat. things are different from how they used to be, of course; he knows seto is more of a friend to them now, especially to yugi, but even still, something about the guy’s attitude just rubs him the wrong way. he stays where he is, listening closely for any signs of yugi’s possible distress. 

“honda?” jounouchi’s voice distracts him from his task, and honda waves a hand, trying to shush him. offended, jounouchi sits up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“how long was i out?”

“like an hour. now shut up.” 

“why? what’re you doing?”

honda huffs, flashing jounouchi an exasperated gaze, “kaiba just barged in here and demanded to see yugi, even though i told him he looked dead tired and went to bed as soon as he got back, like half an hour ago. he wouldn’t listen to me, of course, and just pushed his way in there, so i’m trying to listen in and make sure yugi’s alright.”

“kaiba?” jounouchi blinks, hopping off the couch and joining honda by the entryway to the corridor, “you just _let_ him go in there?” 

“i’d rather not fistfight him in the middle of the night, especially since you were still sleeping.”

“sounds to me like he just punked you.”

“he did not!” honda smacks the side of jounouchi’s head with his fist, “now seriously, jou, shut up!”

♡

yugi hums in his sleep when he feels a warm hand touch his shoulder, and his blankets being carefully peeled off of him. 

“mm, jou-san, i told you to ask first if you want to cuddle.” 

“please don’t ever mistake me for the dog again.” 

violet eyes instantly flutter open, and yugi looks up to see seto sitting on the edge of his bed. 

the taller man is rubbing along yugi’s side, fingers thoughtfully caressing the sliver of exposed skin from where his t-shirt had ridden up in his slumber, and yugi exhales sweetly at the subtle, but impactful touches, which spread honeyed warmth through his veins. 

the smaller boy smiles, then, blushing a little as he turns onto his back. “seto-kun, what are you doing here?”

“what do you think?” seto asks him lowly, leaning down over him, “i just finished a disgustingly long day at kaibacorp, and i wanted to see you to raise my spirits.” 

yugi grins sleepily, letting his eyes close and his arms open wide for the other. getting the hint, seto climbs overtop of him, and yugi closes his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, sighing in content at the sense of warmth that fills him at being close to his lover once again. 

seto kisses him, and yugi purrs against his mouth, pulling seto down and arching up into him at the same time to eliminate any existing space between their bodies. he parts his lips willingly for seto, soft moans flowing easily past his lips as his lover claims his mouth, leaving not a single centimeter of it unexplored by his velvety tongue. 

yugi’s brain is still hazy with sleep and now desire, so he doesn’t think about where they are or who could be listening. all he thinks about is how seto’s solid frame feels so nice caging him in against his soft bed, and his bare legs wrap around the taller man’s waist, resulting in seto’s crotch rubbing against the cleft of yugi’s ass. both of them groan. 

“i didn’t come here with the intention to fuck you,” seto admits, voice a sultry growl against yugi’s blushing ear, “but you’re making it impossible to resist.”

“then,” yugi starts, panting as seto kisses his way down from behind his ear, and along his tender neck, “then … don’t resist.”

seto grins wolfishly against his skin, and yugi feels it. the smaller man gasps when the other’s teeth sink into the pulse just above his collarbone. 

unbeknownst to most who call him a friend, yugi could really be quite a minx sometimes, and seto feels a certain sense of pride that he managed to bring that out of the shy and modest young boy he fell in love with. 

their hips start rocking against each other in sharp patterns. seto’s mouth and fingers begin to play with yugi’s sensitive nipples, causing the smaller man’s moans to gradually increase in volume. with yugi’s t-shirt pulled up and out of the way, the ceo gives his flushed chest plenty of attention, licking and flicking and sucking with the same wicked expertise with which he does just about everything else in life. he keeps making his way down, though, kissing along yugi’s flat stomach and the exposed fraction of his pelvis. 

yugi bites his lower lip, his face flushed a rosy shade as seto pulls at his underwear. the ceo seems satisfied with the warm, smooth skin beneath the layer of soft fabric, which he strips down yugi’s thighs and eventually pulls off of him entirely. he then continues his trail of hot kisses, pressing toward yugi’s inner thigh, driving the smaller boy _crazy_. 

“seto-kun,” yugi whines, feeling his body getting hot, “don’t tease me, please.”

“you like it,” seto says knowingly, earning him a shiver from his former rival. nevertheless, he surprisingly heeds yugi’s request this time around, taking the other’s hardened cock into his warm hand, brushing his long fingers against the pulsing shaft. yugi moans, and seto smirks. he doesn’t waste any more time, then, and starts to stroke yugi earnestly, listening intently as the other’s breathing picks up and he gets noisier. 

yugi always looks cute, but seto can’t help but find him particularly cute like this; face ablaze, eyes shut tight and kiss-bruised lips parted helplessly. he’s a beautiful image of submission, the way he gives himself up to seto so willingly is utterly breathtaking. 

“ _oh,_ ” the smaller duelist moans when he feels seto’s tongue dip beneath his balls, and trace the sensitive length of his perineum. his lover doesn’t stop until he’s reached yugi’s hole, which swiftly clenches and unclenches in response to the sudden stimulation. seto just about manhandles him until his position is more optimal to support his actions, spreading yugi’s legs wide and raising his hips, managing to shove a pillow beneath them for leverage. 

he keeps stroking yugi’s cock tightly in his hand, the pad of seto’s thumb rubbing into the tender flesh flanking his leaking slit. meanwhile, he uses his other hand to pull at one of yugi’s cheeks, exposing more of his quivering hole so that his tongue can glide over it, the tip barely pushing past the rim, making yugi whine. seto hums back at him, flicking his tongue a little faster, finding a rhythm that complements the speed of his hand jacking the other off. he circles the pad of his thumb over the other man’s slit, spreading the generous amounts of precum to slicken the slide of his hand. 

yugi cries out, grasping for his other pillow to try to muffle his sounds, embarrassed at them. seto notices this and licks his way into yugi, tilting the other’s hips upward just a little more as he plunges his tongue in and out of him, feeling for himself the way yugi’s body is overwhelmed with pleasure, as his hole can’t seem to decide whether it wants to close or open more. regardless, seto seems to make the decision for him, continuing to relentlessly fuck his tongue as deep into yugi as he can, the sinfully wet sounds of him sucking around the rim filling the otherwise quiet room, save for yugi’s poorly muffled moans. 

“ _seto-kun,_ ” yugi practically sobs, subconsciously rolling his hips up into the other’s hand and back onto his face, “please, _please_ , i’m gonna —”

whether yugi intentionally cut himself off to avoid using a ‘dirty word’ or whether his moans got the best of him in the moment is unclear, but seto doesn’t take much time to think about it, as his focus is elsewhere. he just hums, wordlessly telling yugi that he has his permission to cum, while also sending a vibration through his hole that makes him squirm and whimper. 

“oh gods, seto-kun,” he pants, voice breathless and airy, and head thrown back into his pillow, exposing his maculate neck. his thighs start to shake and he attempts to close them around seto’s head out of pure visceral ecstacy, a whiny sob spilling out of him before he reaches his climax, his essence spurting out onto his exposed stomach. 

seto guides yugi through his high, his hand milking him of every last drop, the movements of his tongue gradually slowing down until the other is squirming from overstimulation. he pulls back then, resting his hand on yugi’s hip and sitting up, blue eyes piercing into his sleepy violets. 

“you did beautifully,” seto tells him, rubbing along yugi’s sculpted hipbone, earning him a pleased purr, “you’re so good.”

a satisfied smile blooms on petal pink lips, and yugi looks up at his boyfriend with loving eyes. “i didn’t know how much i needed that, thank you. but … you didn’t … _finish_ , did you?”

the taller man breathes out a monosyllabic laugh, shaking his head as he leans over yugi again, kissing his temple. “don’t worry about me. you’re tired, get some rest.”

yugi pouts, blinking up at seto insistently. “you said you had a long day. _disgustingly long_ , if i remember correctly. let me help you relax, seto-kun.” 

“i don’t want to break you, yugi.”

“you won’t. you know i can handle it.”

with that, their remaining clothes are quickly discarded and seto’s slick fingers are pumping in and out of yugi, eliciting a refrain of moans from the shorter duelist, whose body is still awfully sensitive from his orgasm. despite yugi’s assurance and insistence that he could handle it, seto goes slowly and works carefully, pressing the slick walls open more and more, his magnificently long fingers nudging deep inside of his lover. 

yugi lies on his side, seto nestled behind him with his face tucked into the valley of yugi’s smooth shoulder. he tilts his head back to lean against seto, the ceo’s steamy breaths fanning out onto his skin as he plunges his fingers impossibly deeper into yugi’s heat, making the smaller man’s toes curl. 

“s-seto-kun,” he exhales hotly, eyes forced shut in pleasure, “i’m ready, please.” 

the addressed answers with a kiss on yugi’s shoulder, very slowly pulling his fingers out, feeling the tight heat attempt to suck him back in. yugi is patient, though he’s shivering a little, his watery eyes cracking open to look at seto, the bluish light filtering through the undrawn curtains making the violets implausibly prettier. 

taking a few extra moments to slick up his cock, seto presses soft kisses to the side of yugi’s neck, attempting to shift his lover’s focus from the oncoming intrusion. yugi mewls airily at the attention to his sensitive skin, but gasps the moment he feels seto pressing inside of him, his wet walls stretched quite possibly to their limits as seto fills him up. 

“alright?” seto appears to be asking through grit teeth, clearly succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure of yugi wrapped around him. 

yugi can only nod vigorously, a wispy moan that sounds enough like ‘yes’ supplementing the notion. 

with a deep hum, seto braces a hand at yugi’s hip, gripping it tight, while the other snakes under him and locks him up against seto’s chest. he starts to thrust, then; shallowly at first, wanton groans laced between heavy breaths as he gradually builds a rhythm. 

as always, yugi takes everything seto gives him gorgeously, and his sweet sounds are more than euphonic to seto, like music played just for him. upon feeling yugi starting to rock back onto him, seto picks up the pace a little, thrusting harder and faster into yugi and utilizing the grip on the boy’s narrow hip to his advantage. he focuses more on thrusting deep than thrusting fast, though, and finds himself rewarded rather quickly as a sharp cry from yugi indicates that he found what he was looking for. 

yugi’s trembling hand slides down, grasping seto’s own, which is currently pressed into yugi’s chest. he tugs on seto’s wrist, and the other man loosens his vice grip on yugi. allowing the smaller man to guide seto’s fingers to his lips, tracing the elegant length with his tongue. this earns him an approving groan from seto, who continues to thrust into yugi’s prostate, causing his lover to moan practically nonstop, even as he takes one of seto’s fingers into his mouth and sucks. 

“shit,” seto curses, pounding into the smaller man even harder, driving into his sweet spot without relent, “you’re killing me, yugi.”

he gets a whine in response, yugi completely lost to the pleasure wracking through his body so intensely, the tangible and overwhelming passion he’s sharing with his lover swallowing him up. the familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach returns, the roaring fire crackling within him as he knows he won’t last much longer like this. it’s so good, it’s _too_ good, and his ability to hold on is dwindling with each passing second. 

“seto- _kun_ ,” he keens, emphasis unintentionally placed on the honorific due to one particularly hard thrust, “i’m close, i’m so close …”

yugi’s bed is rocking beneath them, following the rhythm of seto’s powerful thrusts, the headboard knocking steadily against the wall, keeping pace like a metronome. 

“i’m right behind you,” seto encourages, the hand on yugi’s hip reaching down to stroke his cock, quick and light with his touches. 

“ _oh,_ ” yugi wails, hips trying desperately to push back onto the thrusts inside of him and up into the hand stroking him at the same time, his instincts purely animal at this point as his mind has long since dissolved into nothing but a seto-induced euphoria. with a ravishing cry, yugi finally approaches his limit about as gracefully and softly as a derailed freight train, the ecstacy that consumes him nearly violent as he clenches tight around his lover, body tensing all over and trembling as he cums for the second time. 

seto grunts as yugi’s already-tight heat clenches impossibly tighter around his cock, and it’s enough to have him tip over the edge. he bites down onto yugi’s shoulder, groaning low and prurient against his lover’s soft skin, speckled with lovebites, and empties inside of him, filling him up astonishingly more. 

they remain entirely still, aside from how their bodies heave for breath, the way the moonlight bathes both of them in silvery-blue reminiscent of the captivating afterglow. 

eventually, seto pulls his mouth from yugi’s shoulder, inspecting the bruising mark left behind; definitely the most vibrant of all the others. he also pulls out as delicately as he can manage, though it still earns a shiver from yugi, and gently pulls his fingers from the other duelist’s mouth, which was already open, due to his heavy panting. smoothing golden fringe from yugi’s face, the taller man looks down at him, prompting the other to open his eyes. 

“how do you feel?” seto asks softly, sparing another brief glance down at yugi’s shoulder. “sorry i bit you.” 

yugi chuckles lightly, the mirthful sound woven in between his breaths, “it’s alright. pretty sure i liked it. and i feel incredible.” 

seto smiles down at yugi, brushing his fringe away once more to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “will you go to sleep now?”

“mhm,” yugi nods, already curling up into his pillow, “don’t think my body will let me do much else.” 

“good,” seto hums, pulling the covers over both of them, “i’ll stay here with you until the morning.” 

“good,” the other echoes him, sighing contentedly when he feels seto’s arms wrap around him once more. it only takes a few minutes for both of them to fall asleep. 

♡

the next morning comes easily, a bit of rare autumn sunshine brightening yugi’s already high spirits. seto had briefly woken him up for a kiss goodbye at some ungodly time in the morning, and he figures his boyfriend is already busy with something by now, so he focuses on breezing through his morning routine and putting his messy bedding into the wash unit. 

he was halfway through pouring in the detergent when he realized that honda and jounouchi probably heard what he and seto did last night. 

it honestly hadn’t crossed his mind; he was too tired to think about it the night before and too love-drunk on thoughts of seto to think about it until this very moment. he hadn’t seen them yet; he hadn’t run into them on his way into or out of the bathroom, nor while he was tending to his laundry. he doesn’t remember much before seto came into his room, either, if the others had already gone to bed or not by the time he got home. regardless, if they heard him, they would _surely_ bring it up, and yugi would have to prepare himself for the relentless round of teasing that would come with it. 

when he returns to their unit, the first thing he sees is jounouchi and honda sitting at the kitchen counter. 

_oh, great._

“so,” jounouchi starts, tapping his fingers against the granite countertop, “kaiba is the mystery man.” 

immediately, yugi’s face flushes bright red and he drops his empty laundry basket, scrambling to pick it up and doing his best to avoid eye contact. “i — um, well —”

“gee, yugi,” honda whistles, “i had _no idea_ you were so _dirty._ ”

“guys!” yugi immediately whines, covering his face, “i didn’t realize you would hear us, i’m sorry — !”

“yeah, but i think _kaiba_ realized,” honda snickers, shaking his head, “it’s alright, yugi, we’re not upset or anything. just — _shocked_ , honestly.”

sighing, yugi sets his laundry basket on the floor by the couch, sitting on the armrest and trying to avoid melting into the cushions, like he wants to. “okay, yes. kaiba-ku — _seto-kun_ is my boyfriend. and i hope he didn’t do that on purpose.” 

“i definitely think he did,” laughs jounouchi, leaning back against the counter, “but my god, yug, i had no idea you had a thing for kaiba. that honestly would have been my last guess.”

“i’m not all that surprised,” honda says, waving a hand, “i didn’t think about it then, but looking back now, it’s _pretty obvious_ he’s always had a thing for kaiba.” 

yugi blushes, wide-eyed and blinking. “really?”

honda nods. “yeah, it makes sense why you always liked him so much, no matter how much of an asshole he was. and kind of still is.”

shaking his head, yugi leans back against the couch, thinking about seto’s behaviour over the past few years. “he’s gotten a lot better. he’s been through a lot, you know. not that it justifies his behaviour, but … underneath it all, he’s a good guy. and he’s really good to me. he makes me really happy.” 

jounouchi and honda exchange glances, seeming to communicate solely through facial expressions. then, jounouchi turns back to yugi, smiling wide. 

“well, hey. if he treats you right and makes you happy, i guess we don’t got nothing to complain about.” 

honda nods in accordance, until jounouchi opens his mouth a second time. 

“well, me at least. he might come over here and punk honda again.”

“oh, shut the hell up!” honda yells, the sound barely audible over jounouchi’s loud laughter. 

yugi only blinks at them, wondering what jounouchi is talking about, before he ends up breaking into giggles, too. he leaves them to it, sauntering down the hall to his bedroom, and plopping down on his stripped bed. as if on cue, his cell phone rings in his back pocket, and he retrieves it to see it’s seto calling. he answers without a moment’s hesitation. 

“hello?”

“yugi,” seto’s voice is clear on the other line, though yugi can also hear the faint sound of his fingers typing inhumanly fast on a keyboard, “i’m calling just to check on you. have you left for work yet?”

“hi, seto-kun,” yugi can’t help the way he smiles just at the sound of the other’s voice, and he lies back on his mattress, tugging at his choker absentmindedly, “no, i haven’t. i’ve still got about an hour before i need to head out.” a loud crashing sound comes from the kitchen, and yugi grimaces. 

“what the hell was that?” seto asks, though any bit of concern is quickly relieved by yugi’s laughter. 

“it’s jou-san and honda-san. i think they’re fighting again … you know how they are.” 

“unfortunately, i do,” the ceo confirms, the faintest laugh in his tone, “you ought to make sure dumb and dumber don’t destroy your apartment. jounouchi is dumber, by the way.” 

“i figured you would say that,” yugi rolls his eyes, even if seto can’t see it. “they … know about us, by the way.” 

“ah,” seto says, sounding the least bit surprised, “interesting. did you tell them?”

“well, yes and no,” yugi chuckles, though he feels his face getting hot again. “they … heard us, and i basically confirmed it.”

there’s a bit of quiet on the other line, until yugi hears the distinct sound of seto laughing. 

“seto!” yugi huffs, though he’s smiling wide, “they were right! you did do it on purpose! how embarrassing!”

“perhaps i did,” seto admits, the typing ceasing for a moment, “but i had a good reason. honda had quite an attitude when i came to see you, and i’m sure jounouchi would have had one, too, if he was awake. they thought i was going to ‘bother’ you, so i showed them i wasn’t. that’s all.” 

“uh huh,” says yugi, rolling his eyes once more, “sure that was all. didn’t you say yesterday you wanted them to _stop_ teasing me?” 

“i might have implied that. but in my defense, it’s not my fault they’re simple-minded children. besides,” seto adds, leaning over his desk and speaking lowly into the receiver, “i did _really_ want to see you.” 

his tone of voice makes yugi’s blush burn hotter, and he finds himself playing with the ends of his fringe. “mm … i wanted to see you, too. i always want to see you. i love you.”

though he can’t see it, yugi can tell seto is smiling. “i love you, too, yugi. i’ve got to get back to work, now. i’ll come pick you up for lunch later.” 

“okay,” yugi agrees, listening to the soft sound of seto’s breathing before they both say goodbye and hang up. sighing, yugi hugs his kuriboh pillow, smiling up at the ceiling while his heart beats madly in his chest. 

mystery solved. 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i think yugi is cute bc like ... he is so damn cute :((( 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this piece! comments/kudos are always appreciated. ♡
> 
> [twitter ♡](https://twitter.com/rishoetto)


End file.
